


Game and Charm

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Day 15 Teaching each other how to do something, Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Antara mantra dan permainan.





	Game and Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari sebuah video yg dibuat oleh Kondou Shouri dan Nagato Takato saat bermain dgn Nendo Kuroo & Kenma. Drabbletober day 15.

 

.  
.  
“Kuroo….”

  
Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala. Sosok mungil itu menyembulkan kepala dari balik tudung jaket almamaternya yang basah. Seringai ditarik melengkung ke atas.

“Sudah siap?”

Sosok itu mengangguk dan mendekat. Kuroo Tetsurou, pemuda tahun kelima di Hogwarts itu mengulurkan sepucuk sapu tangan pada sang adik kelas. Kozume Kenma menerima dan menggunakannya untuk menyeka sisa tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan tubuh sebisanya.

“Kita ke ruang rahasia.”

Dan Kenma mengangguk lalu mengikuti ke mana Tetsurou melangkahkan kaki. Ruang rahasia itu berada di sebuah lorong yang tersembunyi di Kastel Hogwarts. Tetsurou menemukannya secara tak sengaja ketika ia berharap bisa lebih banyak untuk mempraktikan ilmu pertongkatsihiran. Saat itulah mereka bertemu untuk kali yang pertama.

Ruangan itu terbuka dan keduanya masuk. Kenma melepaskan jaket dan menggulungnya sebelum meletakkannya di lantai marmer. Begitupun Tetsurou.

“Jadi, hari ini kau mau belajar apa?”

“Aku mau belajar mantra pengangkat.”

Sebelah alis terangkat. “Bukannya kau sudah bisa?”

Kenma menggeleng. “Yang kemarin itu dibantu. Yaku mengendap di kelasku dan membantuku, untung tidak ketahuan. Tapi itu menyebalkan.”

Tetsurou menyungging senyum. “Baiklah. Siapkan tongkatmu.”

Kenma mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Sepanjang dua puluh lima senti, terbuat dari kayu cedar dan inti helai surai unicorn. Bersiap seperti yang dilakukan Tetsurou.

“Hm, kita memerlukan obyek untuk ‘diangkat’.”

“Jaketmu?”

“Kenapa tidak jaketmu saja?”

“Baiklah.”

“Kau tahu kan cara melafalkan mantranya?”

“ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ”

“Oke. Tapi harus lebih jelas lagi, Kenma. Coba ulangi.”

“ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ”

“Pelafalannya lebih ke _win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa._ ”

Kenma mengangguk. “ _Win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa_.”

“Bagus! _Excellent_ , Kenma. Sekarang, coba kau ayunkan tongkatmu seperti ini saat melafalkan mantranya dan coba angkat jaketmu.”

“Seperti ini?” Kenma mengulang gerakan Tetsurou. Ujung tongkat mengarah pada jaketnya, lalu tongkat diayunkan dan disentak. Persis seperti gerakan seorang konduktor yang sedang mengatur irama para pemusik pada sebuah orkestra.

Tetsurou menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Kenma menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ”

Perlahan jaket yang tergeletak di lantai mulai bergoyang dan melayang naik. Tetsurou bertepuk tangan karenanya. Kenma membuat jaketnya melayang sekitar satu setengah meter dari tanah, selama beberapa menit sebelum ia kehilangan konsentrasi dan mantranya buyar. Jaket kembali jatuh ditarik gaya gravitasi.

Tetsurou tetap bertepuk tangan. “Untuk pemula itu sangat hebat!” pujinya tulus. “Dan kau berhasil melakukannya sendiri.”

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kenma yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. “Aku akan mentraktirmu jus labu.”

“Ah … itu. Kalau aku minta yang lain boleh?” tanya Tetsurou sambil memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk leher belakangnya.

Kenma mengangguk. Tetsurou memamerkan cengiran kikuk, lalu merogoh kantung jaketnya. Mengeluarkan benda yang berasal dari dunia muggle yang amat dikenali Kenma. Permainan portabel. Berbentuk persegi panjang agak membulat di sudut-sudutnya, dengan warna merah darah beraksen hitam.

“Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya dari gerombolan pengganggumu itu. Memang rusak sih awalnya, tapi setelah beberapa waktu aku berhasil memperbaikinya dibantu Shimizu. Maunya sih segera kukembalikan padamu, tapi aku belum sempat menemuimu sampai hari ini kau memintaku menunggu di dekat aula besar, memintaku untuk mengajarimu mantra pengangkat. Apakah kau memaafkanku?”

Kenma menerima kembali konsol game kesayangannya. Satu-satunya benda penghubung antara ia dan sang bibi yang merupakan seorang muggle. Wanita baik hati yang mengasuhnya sejak ia ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya saat ia masih balita. Sang bibi membelikannya konsol portabel itu sebagai kenang-kenangan bilamana Kenma merindukan rumah. Juga sebagai hadiah atas masuknya ia ke Hogwarts. Sebelum seminggu setelah pengumuman pembagian asrama yang dilakukan oleh Topi Seleksi yang lalu, gerombolan anak nakal dari Asrama Slytherin mengganggu, menghinanya, juga merebut hadiah pemberian bibinya itu hingga mengakibatkan kerusakan. Setelah rusak pun mereka tak berniat mengembalikannya pada Kenma. Kenma kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kenma pun berlari dan bersembunyi di ruang rahasia. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa masuk. Sedang kala ia tengah meratapi hadiah dari sang bibi yang tak mampu dijaganya, seseorang masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengannya. Seseorang itulah Tetsurou. Mereka berkenalan dan menjadi teman.

Kenma memeluk hadiahnya. “Terima kasih, Kuroo. Tidak masalah. Jangan minta maaf.”

“Yah, sebenarnya … aku penasaran dengan cara kerja benda itu. Setelah mengotak-atik sedikit, aku hanya tahu kalau tombol ini untuk menyalakan dan mematikan perangkat itu. Kau tahukan aku tidak begitu familiar dengan barang-barang muggle.”

“Kalau begitu, mau coba memainkan permainan ini?”

“Kau yang bantu aku sekarang. Jadi kita impas, bagaimana?”

Kenma tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
